Hikari
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [KH crossover] Netto's been having strange dreams. What's more is that he and the others have found something very odd. Black, little creatures with glowing yellow eyes... What's happening?
1. Beginnings

**Simple and Clean**

**Otherwise known as: Hikari**

By: DarkHybridChild

_Dedicated to: Lori(DarkTakaoKinomiya) for her encouragement. Thanks very much, koishii._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or EXE, do not sue me.

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Falling.

Falling into nothing...

It was dark, but not overly so. No direction, nothing.

Brown eyes emerged from fluttering eyelids and lashes.

Looking around, they saw nothing.

_I've been dreaming alot of weird things, lately..._

_It's like I...don't know if it's real or not anymore._

_You're giving me too many things lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said  
Don't get me wrong, I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

A bright light, blinding, hands went up to cover their eyes until it cleared, revealing a world around them. Trees, grass, figures about them, the world passing a mile a minute. His eyes landed on two figures, eyes lighting up with recognition.

They turned towards him, and they were suddenly all up ontop of a high platform. It started to shake, crumble, beginning to collapse. Eyes widened in fear, and shock. He started running towards the two, desperate to escape the shattering ground behind him.

He jumped as the ground gave under him. His hands caught the edge of the platform and he hung there, looking up with frightened brown eyes. Two hands came into sight and he looked up, the two figures were leaning down, holding their hands out to him. Small voices whispering, almost inaudible to him.

**_choose _**

choose now!

choose

you can't stay forever

choose!

_When we are older you will understand  
What I meant when I said  
No I don't think life is quite that simple_

Aqua hair slightly waved with the light breeze, a small smile appearing on their face. Dual hair of white and black was flicked aside as the other frowned annoyedly. Brown hair blew aside and those brown eyes looked up pleadingly. He couldn't choose, he just needed help.

**_too late! _**

choose now!

A soft gasp sounded as their hands slipped, body beginning to fall. Down, down, past the buildings, past everything, beyond the ground, into darkness. Figures appeared as he fell. People he knew, some he didn't.

Enemies.

Friends.

It did not matter who he past. He was falling, and it seemed like forever.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say  
Please oh baby don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

His eyes snapped open and he found himself standing in an unfamiliar place. He looked up and saw a flash of blue, green eyes sparkling and a teasing grin before it was gone. He ran after it, not caring about anything he past, he had to catch them. He past places he didn't recognize, things he didn't care about - it was irrelevant. A small laugh and a look to the right, a blur of yellow and blue and he was running again in that direction.

Brown hair blew back, blue headband hardly staying in place, orange vest, unzipped, was blowing back as he ran, hard, fast, trying to catch the figure. Jumping, he tackled the figure, only to pass right through and began to fall again.

----

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later one  
Regardless or warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"Netto-kun!"

The figure snapped out of their trance and looked down at his PET. "Huh? What is it, Rockman?" He asked. "I've been trying to call you for several minutes, but you were just...out of it." The Navi informed. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I really don't know what it was I was thinking." Rock stared at him. "It must have been something interesting to hold your attention like that." He said Netto shrugged lightly, beginning to walk from where he was, which was in the park.

It was dusk, and the sun had just gone down, and the stars were starting to come out. "Pretty nice view, huh, Rock?" He asked. The Navi smiled, nodding. "It is." He agreed. The Navi squinted for a moment. "What's that?" He asked, pointing upwards to a small dot in the air. The boy put his hand up to shield his eyes as he looked up at it. "Dunno." He said when he saw it.

"Netto!"

He turned to see Enzan walking toward him.

"Hikari."

Turning his head in the opposite direction, he saw Laika a few feet away.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "What are you doing out here?" Enzan shrugged. "Got back from my mission early, I was on my way home." He said. Arching a brow, he looked over at Laika. "Transferred." Was all he said. Netto nodded. All the while, Rock had been watching the tiny dot, which had gotten much bigger and was now much closer. "Netto-kun..." He said a little shakily. "What is it?" He asked, looking down. The Navi merely pointed. The three of them looked up and saw the thing that was falling.

"What is that?" Enzan asked. "How should I know?" Laika retorted. "It looks like a person kind of..." Netto said. The two looked at the boy, who merely shrugged. It got closer, and closer. It seemed like a long time, which was only five seconds, did it come into full view. Netto's eyes widened. Brown hair, orange vest, and black shorts whipping around as they fell. Eyes opened lightly to reveal nearly lifeless brown eyes. With a gasp, Netto stumbled back. And suddenly, the ground just seemed to open and he fell in, right as the figure hit him, and it faded.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"Netto!" Laika and Enzan cried out as they watched their friend fall, it was all in slow motion, and no matter what they tried, they moved so slow. And Netto fell backwards, hands reaching out to them and watching as the air/ground/sky above him just seemed to ripple like water, and his two friends faded from sight. Turning his head, he saw another figure falling right next to him. Brown hair, green vest, black shorts, green shoes. Their eyes were closed.

Green eyes opened, from underneath fluttering eyelids and lashes, meeting brown eyes and matching face.

_"Saito nii-san." "Netto-kun."_

The words ran together at the same time. They were falling, down, into darkness once again. But this time, Netto was not alone.

They both landed on something. It was dark all around. Shadows and whispers were everywhere around them. A small flash, and another figure appeared. Brown hair with dark streaks. Black vest, black shorts, and black shoes. Dark red eyes glinting in malice as they gazed upon the two. Netto took a few steps back in surprise, and suddenly dark tendrils sprang up, beginning to snake and wind their way up his body, beginning to bind and drag him down into the pool of shadows.

Smirking, the darkness waved a hand, the darkness obeying and beginning to swallow the other.

A blinding flash, and the darkness began to recede. Instead, blue and yellow coils began to cover Netto, the other body fading from sight. Blue and yellow tendrils melted together, forming themselves onto the body, covering him in a protective armor.

**_crossfusion... _**

crossfusion

two souls

two minds

one...

one

crossfusion...

full synchronization

completely one

Brown eyes opened and stared at the darkness. Scowling in hatred, the figure morphed into a similar state, black armor appearing in an exact copy of the other's. With a wave of the hand, darkness from everywhere began to attack the light figure. Bright light shone down, and a light aura appeared around Netto, warding and repelling the darkness that tried to taint him.

_'Darkness cannot exist without light. Begone!'_

There was another flash and the darkness was gone, leaving only the dark figure. With a hiss, the dark figure rose up, a dark aura appearing and a long black sword made out of the same aura appeared in his hand. Likewise, a white sword found itself in Netto's hand. Without any warning, the two leaped for eachother, swords swinging to connect together in a stand off, neither side moving. Then suddenly...

The dark being was pushed back, sent stumbling and the light took the moment to strike, lunging and stabbing their sword directly through the other. Stumbling more, there was no sound except long hisses, until the figure began to fade, turning into darkness, until the aura remained and floated back to the light figure, and it engulfed them, and faded.

**_one... _**

one

one again

balanced

The light faded and the armor faded, and the other figure re-appeared, smiling. The place faded and they were falling again. Not into darkness, however. But into an impending gray. No words were said, and they began fading.

_"We'll go together..."_

**Owari (or is it TBC?)**

**

* * *

**

DHC: I wrote this a long while back when my computer broke down and was using my uncle's. If everyone likes this, I may post up thefirst chapter. I am currently working on the second one. Yes, it is a KH crossover in a way. It also kind of acts like KH in the beginning, but it trails off into it's own thing, so I'm not copying it. I also have a snippet somewhere I did before I wrote this that inspired me. If you want to read that as well, feel free to email/review asking me for it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and will review, since I personally think it's a piece of crap. Unlike my FFxEXE crossover I'm working on...XD So with that said, I'll be off! Laters everyone!


	2. Yami no Yume, Hikari no Yume

DHC: Hello! I finally got around to posting the first chapter. It's kind of dull, and as I said, it does kind of run along the lines of KH at first, but it will break off from it next chapter, I just kind of needed a basis to get started with, so I took the opening Destiny Island scene as a basis. Someone said that if I didn't think it sucked, I wouldn't be posting this...the only reason I'm posting this is because of my koishii, Lori(DarkTakaoKinomiya), who prodded me about it recently (in a span of 6 months is recent)and I decided 'what the hell?' and did so. I myself find it crappy, but obviously from the reviews I got, and the people on the forums who reviewed it, i'd say people think otherwise. Anyways, enough of my boring ranting and raving, and onto the story!

**Hikari**

By: DarkHybridChild

_Dedicated to: Lori, for her death threats and her encouragement, without her, I don't think I'd have gotten anywhere with my writing._

**Disclaimer:** I, DarkHybridChild, do not own Rockman.EXE or Kingdom Hearts, they belong to their rightful creators and I am merely just a fan of both things and am writing this to amuse/entertain myself and others, thank you.

**Chapter 1** - _Yami no Yume, Hikari no Yume_ (Dreams of Darkness, Dreams of Light)

* * *

Netto sat up from the couch he was laying on. Looking around, he saw that he was in the DA room he came to a lot. With a large yawn, he laid back down, only to see Enzan towering over him. "WHOA!" He cried out, sitting up quickly, holding his heart. Enzan snickered lightly, only to get a glare from the brunette. "Don't do that to me!" Netto cried. "Netto, you lazy ass. I knew you'd be in here sleeping or talking to Rock." He said, walking around to the front of the couch. 

"But I wasn't dreaming! It was real! Or at least, I think it was. You were there, and Laika, and-" Enzan smacked him on the head. "Itai! What was that for?" The brunette rubbed his head, glaring slightly at the other boy. "It was just a dream, Netto. There's no use dwelling on it." The dual-haired teen said. Rock came online from his PET and looked around, blinking. "I had the weirdest dream… That I was falling into darkness, and Netto-kun was with me…" He said, yawning. Netto looked over at him. "I had the same dream." He said.

Enzan sighed. "You two probably shared the dream through the link." He said. Netto nodded slightly. "I guess." He said. The door swung open and Laika walked in looking slightly miffed. "I guess you two forgot about the meeting." He said, walking in and stalking over by Enzan, pinning him with a mock-glare. "And you're getting to be as lazy as Hikari." Enzan smirked slightly. "So you've found out. I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He said amusedly. Netto laughed a little. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, let's go. We can't be any more late then we are." Laika said. Netto jumped up. "I'll race you there!" Laika and Enzan stared at him oddly. "What?" Enzan blinked. "Are you kidding?" Laika asked. Netto's grin just grew wider. "Ready? GO!" And he took off running out the door and down the hall. The two teens blinked, looked at eachother, then they took off running after the boy. They ran all the way to the Conference room, getting odd looks from other NetSaviors. "I win." Laika announced smugly as they stopped outside the door. Enzan came next and smirked. Netto last. "Only because your legs are longer. I even had a head start and I _still_ lost!" He whined. "Suck it up, Hikari." Laika said before he opened the door to the room and they went in.

----

"I don't see why they send us on all of these small retrieval missions. They're so boring!" Netto whined as they walked out of the conference room. "Don't complain, Hikari. Just be glad you're going on a mission at all." Laika said as they walked down the hall, heading towards the entrance. "Yeah, but… They're just so boring, you don't do much anyways." He said. Enzan chuckled lightly. "He's right. Even I don't like going on them. But, a mission's a mission." He murmured.

The aqua-haired teen smirked at them both. "And you both complain too much." He said amusedly, receiving a glare from both of them. "Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible." The brunette said. "For once, I agree." Enzan grinned. "The world as I know it has come to an end at those words. The apocalypse is coming." Laika muttered.

"Haha, very funny, Laika." Netto said as they walked out of the building and got into Enzan's limo that he had called for. Laika smirked. "I try." He replied dryly as he climbed in after Netto with Enzan bringing up the rear. "While we're on the subject of the world ending… What do you think _would_ happen if there was such a thing as the apocalypse?" Netto asked once they had settled down. Laika shrugged. "Who cares? There's no such thing. The world isn't suddenly going to end, so why think about it?" Enzan looked a little thoughtful. "I suppose there would be darkness…a whole lot of it. It would swallow everything; and there wouldn't be anything to stop it. The world would be consumed, and would be corrupted by the darkness." He said seriously.

Netto stared at him. "But you're wrong." He said evenly. Enzan's brow arched up. "Oh?" He questioned. Laika rolled his eyes. "This is nonsense. There will never be anything like that!" He said. Netto looked at his friend and shook his head. "But there already is." Laika looked at him. "Enlighten me, Hikari, because I fail to see where you're coming from." He said.

"The darkness - the corrupt and evil things done by others. The things that happen everyday around us. There's so much of it; but there's always something to stop it - us. The WWW, Gospel, Neo WWW, Duo and Slur, they were all part of that darkness - part of the corruption. The taint would spread, try to engulf and consume the Net and World. But we didn't let it. There's darkness in everyone, as well as light. But as long as you know how to fight the taint, it can't harm you. And there may well be so much darkness…but I know that even if all seems hopeless, there's still that small light. Darkness can taint light, but it's still light, you see? Darkness can't put light out. Light can banish the darkness for a while, but it's always there. It's a never-ending cycle. A balance that has been there throughout time. If one were to actually conquer the other, the balance could be disrupted and would throw everything out of order."

Enzan stared at the brunette. "You've…been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" He asked quietly. Netto stared out the window and shrugged. "I've been having rather strange dreams lately. Dreams of darkness, dreams of light. Dreams…that make so much sense…and yet none at all." He said quietly. Laika sighed. "Dreams are just that, dreams. They can't happen." He said. Netto shook his head. "Some of the dreams I've had in the past have come true. I think… I think some of the dreams I've had are warnings, or visions. Maybe not these, but previous ones I've had. And I know it's stupid, but maybe…maybe they do mean something." Netto looked over towards Laika, then Enzan, before looking back out the window. "Maybe I'm going crazy…" He mumbled quietly.

"I don't think you are. You're different, Netto. Perhaps you realize the truth between the real reality and the one we all submerse ourselves into. So who's to say you're right or wrong? And if your dreams really are warnings… What do you think they're trying to warn you about?" Enzan said. Laika said nothing; he just listened to the conversation. Running a hand through his brown hair, Netto shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't know, Enzan. I wish I did." He said softly.

The rest of the trip was ridden in silence. The limo finally stopped and the three got out, walking into the abandoned building that was there. "This…is the place?" Netto said incredulously. Enzan had a similar face on. "Well, whatever. Let's just get in there, find whatever it is, and get out." Netto said as they began their search.

**TBC**

* * *

DHC: Well, this is the first chapter...and I'm sorry for the slight cliffhanger, please don't maim me. And I know Netto is a bit OOC...but I'm basing him kind of like Sora and yet not. Also, Netto has his rare insightful moments, and I do believe he's smarter and thinks alot more than he lets on, so this was just a little piece of his "true" self showing. Ah well. My friend Kitty-chan once asked me "So...who's Riku, Sora, and Kairi in this?" and I started laughing hysterically at the mental stimulation I got from it and I went "That's left for you to decide." Hahaha, if I had the talent I would SO draw them all as Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Hmm..perhaps someone is generous enough to do that for me? -grins at everyone- Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will all be patient with me as I try to write the second chapter. Writers block is such a Love/Hate situation... Also, review and leave some feedback or some suggestions, it's rather helpful to me these days! XD 


End file.
